


Travesía en el mar

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Mickey Mouse (Cartoon 2013)
Genre: F/M, leve Magica de Spell/Donald Duck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: La vida de Minnie era rutinaria, hasta que fue aceptada por Madame Glamour. Conocer a la princesa solo fue uno de los eventos que cambiaría su vida para siempre y que haría que su destino se cruzara con el de Donald, segundo al mando en la tripulación de Mágica de Spell y un peligroso pirata.
Relationships: Brigitta MacBridge/Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck&Della Duck, Donald Duck/Minnie Mouse, Magica de Spell/Donald Duck(leve), Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Travesía en el mar

Capítulo 1: Un punto y aparte

La rutina de Minnie solía ser la misma todos los días. Se levantaba con los primeros rayos del sol y se daba un baño rápido con agua fría, incluso cuando la temperatura de esta era tan baja que le daba la sensación de tener pequeños trozos de hielo. Desayunaba algo ligero y se daba prisa en preparar el almuerzo. Al terminar se dirigía al taller y se dedicaba a trabajar en la costura hasta que llegaba la hora del almuerz  
En la fábrica había un pequeño puesto de comida, pero Minnie nunca comía allí. La comida era cara e incluso cuando tenía el dinero para comprar algo prefería no hacerlo. El tiempo de espera necesario para ser atendida era muy largo y muchas veces superior al que tenía disponible para comer. Regresaba a su trabajo cuando el tiempo del almuerzo finalizaba y trabajaba durante horas, terminando poco después de la medianoche.  
Minnie se dirigía a su casa cuando terminaba la jornada laboral y comía lo primero que encontraba. Demasiado cansada para cocinar, pero demasiado hambrienta como para conformarse con una pieza de pan que era lo que solía encontrar cuando tenía suerte. Su alacena solía estar vacía y únicamente era llenada cuando le pagaba al hijo de la casera para que la ayudara con esa tarea.  
Solía recibir el correo con la esperanza de que su hijo le enviara una carta a pesar de que sabía que solo podía escribirle una vez al mes. Siempre tenía la esperanza de que en el internado en el que estudiaba fueran más flexibles y le permitieran escribir con más frecuencia. Pese a lo mucho que le dolía no ver a su hijo se conformaba con la idea de que él fuera feliz y que pudiera llegar lejos. Ella no se arrepentía de muchas de sus decisiones, pero no quería un futuro para su hijo en el que tuviera que trabajar arduamente y apenas percibir las ganancias de su trabajo.  
O al menos así era hasta que ocurrió cierto incidente.  
Ese día Madame Glamour se presentó en la fábrica. Si bien ella era la hija del dueño de la fábrica también lo era que era su esposo quien dirigía esta y que ella se había enfocado principalmente en la línea V.I.P, esa que únicamente era accesible para la nobleza, por lo que ella nunca solía visitar esa sección y si lo hacía, algo que pasaba raras veces, era porque tenía un motivo más que importante.  
Minnie trató de enfocarse en su trabajo, pero le era difícil hacerlo cuando la idea de ser despedida estaba tan latente. El trabajo era malo, no lo podía negar, también debía admitir que rozaba las condiciones de esclavitud, pero Minnie dudaba poder conseguir otro y tanto ella como su hijo necesitaban del dinero.  
Verla detenerse frente a ella hizo que aumentara su anciedad. Continuó trabajando, pretendiendo que Madame Glamour no estaba frente a ella y que era un día como cualquier otro. Cada vez le era más difícil y el escucharla llamar al gerente casi le da un ataque de pánico. Madame Glamour quería hablar con ella a solas.  
Minnie trató de ignorar las risas burlonas y enfocarse en el silencioso apoyo de algunas de sus compañeras. No quería pensar que sería despedida, pero por más que lo pensaba no lograba dar con un motivo por el que la diseñadora más reconocida del reino quisiera hablar con ella a solas. Parte de ella estaba feliz ante la idea de ser despedida y se aferraba a la esperanza de que todo saldría bien, pero otra le recordaba el tiempo que pasó desempleada y los días en los que la comida era escaza. Su hijo estaba luchando por sus sueños y ella no deseaba repetir la desesperación de esos días.  
—Tengo un nuevo trabajo que debes hacer de inmediato —le dijo Madame Glamour, si notó o no su nervioso fue algo que no demostró. Ni siquiera esperó respuesta antes de continuar —. Cada cierto tiempo busco nuevo personal para mi línea de ropa y este año he decidido contratarla. Complace mis exigencias y tendrá grandes recompensas, decepcioneme y le aseguro que no volverá a tocar una máquina de coser en lo que le queda de vida.  
Minnie aceptó. En el fondo sentía que no tenía otra opción y que la pregunta de Madame Glamour solo era una formalidad. No era que se quejara, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre lo que era trabajar para Madame Glamour y no se quejaba. Sabía que no alcanzaría la fama, todos los créditos eran para ella y ocasionalmente para su protegida, pero no le importaba. No era la fama o el cocer para la realeza lo que le resultaba tan atractivo sino la posibilidad de una mejora en el salario y una reducción en la cantidad de prendas que debía entregar por día.  
Su traslado ocurrió de inmediato así que Minnie no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de sus compañaras, ni siquiera pudo recoger sus pertenencias. Madame Glamour le dijo que en su nuevo lugar de trabajo tendría todo lo que podría necesitar y su lugar de trabajo fue ocupado por alguien más en cuestión de segundos.  
En apariencia el nuevo lugar de trabajo era más agradable. No solo era más grande, sino que también contaba con un mejor equipo y el taller carecía de ese olor a polvo y a humedad que era tan característico de la fábrica en la que trabajaba. De sus compañeras no sabía qué pensar. La mayor parte del tiempo se limitaban a ignorarla y cuando le prestaban atención lo hacían de mala manera. Minnie no tardaría en descubrir el motivo de tanta hostilidad y no sería de la mejor manera.  
—A partir de hoy este será tu nuevo lugar de trabajo —le dijo Madame Glamour. Su voz carecía de cualquier matiz y su nariz estaba arrugada en una forma que denotaba desagrado —. Todo lo que hagas pasará bajo estrictos controles de calidad y todas las prendas que sean desechadas serán descontadas de tu salario. Trabajarás con materiales de gran calidad y valor, no intentes robarlo, si lo haces yo lo haré y te aseguro que nunca terminarás de arrepentirte por esa osadía ¿entendido?  
—Sí  
Madame Glamour la miró con decepción y el sonido que hizo denotaba un rechazo bastante marcado.  
—"Sí, Madame Glamour", cada vez que te dirijas a mí deberás hacerlo de ese modo ¿entendido?  
—Sí —al ver la expresión de su nueva jefa se apresuró en agregar —, Madame Glamour.  
Madame Glamour sonrió de una forma que le provocó escalofríos antes de dirigirse a las otras costureras.  
—Madame Glamour es más que una marca. Mis prendas solo son usados por la crema y nata de la sociedad. Ustedes tienen el honor de trabajar conmigo y como todo honor deberán demostrar que lo merecen ¿entendido?  
—Sí, Madame Glamour —era lo que todas debían responder incluso si el reclamo no fuera para ellas.  
Eso fue algo que Minnie aprendió después de la primera vez, cuando Madame Glamour la azotó con la regla que solía llevar a todos lados. Minnie no quería pensar en el uso que le daba.  
—Cuando yo hablo, todas deben prestar atención ¿entendido? —Minnie asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer algo más, no tardó en descubrir que esa era la respuesta equivocada —. ¡¿entendido?! —en esa ocasión Madame Glamour la golpeó en la mano y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para disimular el dolor.  
—¡Sí, madame Glamour! —respondió casi a gritos, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, en esa ocasión no hubo ningún castigo o reproche.  
—Espero que no se te olvide quien manda aquí —le dijo con un tono de voz que le provocó escalofríos. Su atención se posó en su equipo de trabajo —. Trabajen duro y serán recompensadas. Una de ustedes podría convertirse en mi aprendiz e iniciar el camino a la fama. Decepcionemen y les aseguro que su sufrimiento no tendrá fin. La fábrica de mi padre les parecerá un paraíso comparado a lo que les haré.  
Madame Glamour se marchó y su aprendiz comenzó a repartir los patrones en los que las costureras debían trabajar. Minnie pasó horas cociendo y únicamente se detuvo cuando faltaba muy poco para la medianoche. Sus dedos dolían tanto o más de lo que solían solera al terminar una jornada en su antiguo trabajo.  
Al llegar a su casa encontró una carta. Pese a las ansias que sentía por leerla, no abrió el sobre de inmediato. Se limitó a observarlo, permitiéndose disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento y tratando de controlar sus ansias. Al abrir el sobre se encontró con las notas de su hijo, no eran las mejores, pero eran buenas y de seguir así tenía muchas probabilidades de aprobar el grado. Leyó las notas en repetidas ocasiones y habría seguido haciéndolo de no ser porque encontró otra hoja. Mike le había escrito sobre lo que estaba haciendo y lo aburrido que era vivir en un internado. Ella se apresuró en contestarle, quería hablarle de su nuevo trabajo y enviarle algo de dinero para que pudiera cubrir sus gastos. Mike no le había pedido dinero, pero ella sabía que lo necesitaba.  
Al día siguiente depositó la carta en el correo y se dirigió al trabajo. Su jornada seguía comenzando muy temprano en la mañana.   
No le tomó mucho tiempo adaptarse a su nueva rutina. En el fondo Minnie sentía que era muy poco lo que había cambiado y que, aunque algunas condiciones laborales eran mejores, otras dejaban mucho que desear. Madame Glamour no solía presentarse con mucha frecuencia en el taller, pero su aprendiz Kate se había asegurado de mantener un ambiente de constante tensión en todo momento y de vigilar que nadie descansara si no era durante la media hora que tenían para almorzar.  
Minnie había creído que esa sería su rutina por un largo tiempo hasta que ciertos eventos la cambiaron, aunque estos eventos solo fueron el inicio de algo mucho más grande, algo que cambiaría su vida irremediablemente.  
—¿Qué es esto? —Minnie no pudo evitar sobresaltarse pese a saber que las palabras de Kate no estaban dirigidas a ella.  
—Una falda —respondió la costurera a la que habían regañado notablemente asustada.  
—¿Una falda? —preguntó Kate incrédula —. ¡Esto es lo que le recomendaría usar a mi peor enemiga! ¡y aún así me sentiría culpable!  
—Yo... lo siento —la costurera comenzó a llorar en este punto  
—¡Eso no arregla nada! ¡Tendrás que pagar por el material desperdiciado y por tu bien te digo que no vuelvas a equivocarte porque Madame Glamour se enterará y ella no será tan amable como yo!  
—Pero no puedo, mi madre está enferma y necesita medicinas —la forma en que lloraba esa costurera hacía difícil entender lo que decía, pero Minnie lo hizo y por lo que pudo ver, Kate también.  
—¡Eso no soluciona nada!  
—Creo que puedo hacer algo —Minnie no pudo permanecer más tiempo sin hacer nada.  
Se levantó de su asiento y tomó la falda. Dedicó varios minutos a analizarla y a hacerle algunos cambios. No siguió con los patrones, pero se sentía satisfecha con los resultados.  
—Madame Glamour estará muy contenta cuando vea esto.  
Pese a las palabras de Kate, su tono de voz indicaba que Minnie había cometido un grave error y que ella disfrutaría mucho al notificarlo.  
—Gracias —le dijo la costurera y fue en ese momento que Minnie notó la herida en su muñeca.  
Minnie deshizó su listón para tener algo con que vendarla. Parte de ella estaba segura de que perdería su trabajo y no podía dejar de culparse por ello, pero otra parte se negaba a arrepentirse por lo que hizo, en especial al ver el estado de la mujer a la que vendaba.  
—Me llamo Tracey, quizás no pueda hacer mucho por ti, pero quiero que sepas que te compensaré por tu ayuda.  
—No ha sido nada —respondió Minnie con una sonrisa forzada.  
Madame Glamour no tardó en solicitar su presencia. Minnie obedeció pese a que no tenía ningún deseo de acudir a su llamado. Recordar sus amenazas hacía que el miedo que sentía aunentara y que se dijera que hacerla esperar solo enpeoraría la situación.  
—Estás en tantos problemas —le dijo Kate burlona.  
Minnie la ignoró y caminó con una seguridad que no sentía. Ver que Madame Glamour no estaba sola le hizo imposible mantener su posición firme.  
—Lo siento, solo quería ayu...  
—No te llamé aquí para regañarte —la interrumpió Madame Glamour —, al contrario, quiero convertirte en mi aprendiz.  
—¿En serio?  
—Yo nunca hago bromas —Madame Glamour parecía ofendida ante esas palabras —. A la princesa Charlotte le ha gustado tu falda por lo que serás la encargada de diseñar y cocer sus pijamas.  
—¿En...? —Minnie calló al notar la mirada de Madame Glamour —. Será un honor.  
—Es una responsabilidad y una prueba. Si Charlotte no se siente satisfecha con tu trabajo me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a coser, ni siquiera en tu casa para tus hijos y esposo.  
—Solo tengo...  
—No me importa. Solo obedece limítate a obedecer —la interrumpió Madame Glamour antes de marcharse.  
Minnie estaba tomando las medidas de la princesa cuando notó algo a lo que no le había prestado atención al estar tan asustada por la presencia de Madame Glamour. La heredera al trono se parecía mucho a ella, tanto que podrían pasar por mellizas y nadie lo encontraría extraño.  
—Madame Glamour dijo que tendrías que obedecerme en todo lo que diga ¿cierto?  
—Sí, su majestad —Minnie no estaba segura de qué era lo que quería la princesa.  
—¿Has notado que nos parecemos mucho?  
—¿Cómo podría parecerme a una princesa? —Minnie inmediatamente se arrepintió al decir esas palabras. Había escuchado historias terribles sobre aquellos que se atrevían a desafiar a la realeza —. No quise decir que estuviera equivocada o que fuera una ofensa, al contrario...  
—Tranquilízate, no pienso mandarte a azotar —Minnie sabía que Charlotte podía hacerlo si quisiera —, es solo que siempre he querido salir a divertirme y creo que tú puedes ayudarme.  
—No entiendo.  
—Tranquila, pronto lo harás.  
Charlotte no volvió a hablar y Minnie continuó con su trabajo. Esa noche no durmió con tal de tener el diseño listo para la pijama de la princesa. El día siguiente trabajó arduamente para crear algo que pudiera ser del agrado de su cliente. Tan concentrada estaba que casi no nota los comentarios que surgieron en torno a ella.  
—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Tracey quien no podía seguir lidiando con la preocupación en la culpa —. Ayer no te vi regresar y temí lo peor.  
—Estuve trabajando en otro sector.  
—Me imagino que trapeando los pisos —comentó Kate y, aunque tenía pico, la forma en que hablaba hacía que este pareciera la boca de una serpiente.  
—No, diseñando una pijama para la princesa.  
Minnie no creyó que tendría problemas por revelar esa información. Madame Glamour no se lo había prohibido y no creyó que nadie en el taller se lo tomara mal. Ver la reacción de Kate hizo que considerara haberse equivocado.  
—¿Tú? ¿aprendiz de Madame Glamour? ¿no pudiste pensar en una excusa más creíble?  
—Yo no...  
—Vuelve a trabajar —le ordenó Kate —, y que no se te olvide que yo mando aquí mientras que Madame Glamour no está.  
Minnie escuchó a Tracey murmurarle que hablarían después por lo que decidió volver a trabajar. Se dijo que lo mejor era no perder el tiempo que no tenía y que debía enfocarse en la tarea que le asignaron. Quería que la princesa la felicitara por su trabajo y, aunque lo hizo, eso no fue todo lo que le dijo.


	2. El plan de la princesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte quiere ser libre, Minnie ayudar a su hijo a cumplir su sueño.

Capítulo 2: El plan de la princesa  
—Dame tu ropa.  
—¿Qué? —Minnie estaba segura de haber escuchado mal porque de lo contrario le parecía absurdo una princesa quisiera su ropa.  
Su vestido tenía muchos temiendos, algunos más evidentes que otros al haberse visto obligada a usar tela diferente y también tenía manchas que el lavado no había podido quitar. El vestido de la princesa, por el contrario, era de una tela muy fina e incluso tenía varias joyas incrustadas. Fue diseñado por Madame Glamour y era probable que no hubiera sido usado en más de una ocasión.   
—Mala elección de palabras, supongo. Mejor te lo explico de nuevo. Normalmente no me dejan salir del castillo y cuando lo hago es en compañía de mis guardaespaldas. Ellos en este momento están afuera, es una suerte que a Madame Glamour no les agrade y que nadie sea capaz de llevarle la contraria. Como te pareces a mí pensé que podríamos cambiar de lugares por un día.   
—Sé que dije que le obedecería en todo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.  
—¿Por qué? Nadie notará la diferencia.   
—Tengo mucho trabajo y jamás podría comportarme como una princesa.  
—Mejor, yo tampoco sé comportarme como una princesa.  
—Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.   
—¿Tienes un día libre? Ese día podemos hacer el intercambio.   
—Te propongo un trato. Toma mi lugar por un día, puedes fingir que estás enferma y nadie sospechara nada. A cambio te daré lo que quieras, incluso un lugar en mi corte.  
Minnie calló. No podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias.   
—¿Puede ser para alguien más? —preguntó Minnie no del todo convencida. Sabía que su hijo anhelaba convertirse en un científico y que podría llegar lejos si Ludwig Von Drake lo tomaba como pupilo.  
—Soy la princesa, puedo hacer lo que quiera, bueno, casi cualquier cosa. No me hagas suplicar porque estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.  
—No es necesario —respondió Minnie horrorizada ante esa idea —. Usted es una princesa y yo solo soy una campesina.  
—Ser una princesa no me da derecho a imponer mi voluntad sobre mis súbditos —respondió la princesa y su voz no poseía la dureza con la que hablaba la mayoría de los nobles —. ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas?  
Minnie lo pensó. Una parte de ella le decía que estaba abusando de su suerte y que debía que obedecer sin importar lo que pensara. Otra le decía que era una oportunidad única y que, no o lo podría vivir, aunque fuera por poco, como una princesa sino que también ayudaría a su hijo a cumplir su sueño. Pero había una parte de ella que creía que era una mala idea y que temía lo que pudiera pasar si era descubierta. Sería acusada de traición y temía que se le condenara a muerte.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?  
—Lo haré —respondió con resignación.   
—Me alegra ver que has entrado en razón —celebró la princesa Charlotte —, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.   
Minnie tenía sus dudas. No había empezado y seguía pensando que era una mala idea. Prefirió hacer lo que solía hacer cuando se sentía abrumada por los problemas y se dedicó a trabajar. Tomó las medidas de Charlotte y se enfocó totalmente en el diseño del vestido.  
La princesa se dedicó a hablar de lo que deseaba hacer, pero por la forma en que lo hacía era difícil suponer que estuviera conversando con Minnie. Ella no hizo ninguna pausa y en más de una ocasión se comportó como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. Minnie intentó no tomárselo como algo personal, al contrario lo vio como algo natural.  
—¿Cuándo es tu día libre?  
—No tengo día libre.  
—¿En serio? ¿No te cansas de trabajar tanto tiempo?  
—No es como si tuviera opción.   
—Deja que me encargue de ello, hablaré con Madame Glamour.  
Minnie intentó enfocarse en su trabajo. Diseñar las pijamas y trabajar en la ropa que Madame Glamour le había encargado. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que la princesa le había dicho. Una parte de ella quería pensar que la princesa se olvidaría de todo y ella podría continuar con su rutina, pero en el fondo sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas.  
Sus manos eran la prueba de que algo no andaba bien. Tenía varios cortes y punzadas, accidentes que no había tenido en años y que los nervios habían hecho que le pasaran con frecuencia. Su costura también se vio afectada y eso la hizo sentirse más nerviosa. Podría ser despedida y si perdía su trabajo no sabía cómo podría costear la educación de su hijo y sus gastos personales.  
Cuando Madame Glamour la llamó, temió lo peor. Varias veces la habían llamado en su antiguo trabajo por no cumplir con la cantidad de prendas exigidas y esas llamadas por lo general iban acompañadas de gritos, más horas y de una reducción en su salario, el cual no era mucho.  
—La princesa Charlotte me ha dicho algo muy interesante sobre su desempeño —Minnie se disculpó, pero Madame Glamour no pareció escucharla o tener interés por lo que pudiera decirle —, ella quiere renovar su guardaropa y te pidió exclusivamente para que diseñaras sus pijamas.  
Minnie se quedó sin palabras. Recordó la última vez que vio a la princesa y le fue inevitable pensar en su plan. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que quisiera una pijama nueva, los nobles constantemente estaban cambiando de ropa, pero estaba segura de que había solicitado su presencia porque quería dejar el castillo.  
También sabía que no podía expresar sus sospechas en voz alta, especialmente a Madame Glamour. Nadie le creería y tenía la certeza que incluso si lo hiciera, encontrarían la forma de hacerla ver como la única culpable.  
—Ella me ha encargado todo un lote de pijamas y como todos saben que no hago pijamas me ha pedido que seas tú quien cumpla con esa tarea extraño ¿no crees?  
Minnie no sabía que responder. Tenía la sospecha de que Madame Glamour quería que le diera la razón, pero también que si lo hacía podría delatar los planes de la princesa o hacer enojar a la mujer para la que trabajaba.  
—Quiero verte trabajar.  
El tono de voz que utilizó Madame Glamour causó pánico en Minnie. Comenzó a cocer de inmediato, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que haría ni podía detener el temblor de sus manos. Solo esperaba que Madame Glamour no lo notara o que surgiera algún imprevisto que le permitiera trabajar sola.  
—¿Qué haces? —Madame Glamour no gritaba, pero no lo necesitaba para sonar intimidante.  
—Lo que usted me dijo —respondió, su voz no era más alta que un susurro.  
—Esa prenda no tiene forma de nada. La falda que hiciste me impresionó, muéstrame que no me equivoqué al elegirte.  
Minnie respiró profundo y trató de olvidarse de la presencia de Madame Glamour. No pudo, pero logró tranquilizarse un poco. Revisó lo que había hecho e intentó darle forma de falda. Después de unos cuantos intentos le dio la razón a su jefa, lo que estaba haciendo era horrible.  
—No hago ropa para cerdos. Si no haces algo decente no trabajarás con la princesa Charlotte y podrás olvidarte de tus sueños de ser diseñadora.  
Después de unos cuantos intentos la falda comenzó a adquirir forma y la diseñadora se suavizó. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión positiva, pero Minnie lo consideraba un avance.  
—Más te vale no arruinarlo —fueron las últimas palabras de Madame Glamour antes de retirarse.  
Minnie se sintió minúscula cuando se encontró frente a las puertas del castillo. La princesa Charlotte había solicitado su presencia, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse sucia e indigna. El que los guardias intentaran arrestarla hizo que esa idea cobrara mayor fuerza.  
Charlotte no la recibió. Fueron los guardaespaldas de la princesa quienes lo hicieron. La mirada severa que le dedicaron hicieron que el temor que experimentaba creciera considerablemente y que deseara, no por última vez, marcharse de allí cuanto antes.  
—La princesa la está esperando.  
El portón se abrió y Minnie pudo ingresar. Ella sabía que el castillo era enorme, pero no imaginó que necesitara de un carro para poder llegar hacia el lugar en el que la princesa esperaba.  
—¿Qué espera? —la apresuró el mayor de los guardas —. A la princesa no le gusta esperar.  
Si bien era cierto que para Minnie los carros no eran del todo desconocidos también lo era que nunca había viajado en uno. Los carros eran vehículos muy costosos y exclusivos para las clases altas.  
Subió insegura y no apartó la mirada de la ventana. Pudo ver un puente descender y al carro ingresar a este. El viaje le pareció eterno. No sabía si era por lo preocupada que estaba o por la distancia que existía entre la entrada y el castillo. Sospechaba que se trataba de ambos, todo en el castillo la hacía sentir insignificante.  
La princesa tampoco estaba en la entrada. Era un guarda el que la esperaba y quien se encargó de escoltarla hasta el jardín. Un lugar en el que se encontraba una gran cantidad de estatuas, probablemente inspiradas en anteriores reyes, flores de todo tipo, principalmente rosas rojas y un columpio en el que se encontraba la princesa Charlotte.  
"¡Qué extraño!", pensó Minnie después de tocar una rosa. No pudo resistir el impulso de olerlas y sus dedos terminaron manchados de rojo.  
—¡Qué bueno que llegaste!  
Minnie se quedó sin aliento después de que Charlotte la abrazara. No era solo el hecho de que no la hubiera visto llegar sino la fuerza con la que la abrazó, una que no creía propia de una princesa.  
—Sígueme, tienes que comenzar a trabajar en mis pijamas de inmediato.  
Charlotte no le dio tiempo para responder, la tomó de las manos y la llevó a rastras hasta su dormitorio. Minnie obedeció dócilmente, manteniendo la cabeza baja en todo momento, pero sintiendo que la estaban observando y juzgando en silencio.   
La princesa le extendió uno de sus vestidos, el primero que encontró. Minnie deslizó su dedo sobre la tela, sintiéndose maravillada por su suavidad. No era vanidosa, pero no pudo dejar de verse en el espejo después de ponérselo. El vestido era hermoso, la hacía sentir hermosa.  
—Hoy tengo clases de etiqueta, piano y política. No soy buena en ninguna de ellas así que nadie notará la diferencia. Solo, asegúrate de no quedarte dormida. Siempre lo hago y siempre me castigan.  
Minnie no había visto el momento en que Charlotte se había puesto sus ropas, pero sí cuando se marchó. Casi se olvida de respirar cuando salió asegurando que necesitaba tela para las pijamas. Creyó que los guardias notarían el intercambio, pero no fue así.   
Estuvo a punto de confesar cuando Lady Brigitta le pidió que la siguiera.  
—Sé lo mucho que odias las clases —no había reproche en el tono de voz de Brigitta —, pero debes tomar en cuenta que todos tenemos deberes que cumplir y que algún día deberás asumir el trono.  
Minnie sonrió son saber qué decir. Brigitta no dijo nada más, solo la llevó hasta el salón para que tomará las primeras clases del día, etiqueta.


	3. Un día como princesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie reemplaza a la princesa Charlotte en el castillo.

Capítulo 3: Un día como princesa

Minnie tuvo problemas para no expresar la sorpresa que sentía. Los pasillos eran enormes, más grandes que su casa y la de muchas de las viviendas de su vecindario. La alfombra roja le parecía infinita y que los retratos de antiguos gobernantes la veían de forma acusadora. En más de una ocasión tuvo que decirse que solo eran retratos y que, sin importar lo atemorizantes que le parecieran, ninguno podría delatarla y mucho menos hacerle daño.  
El techo fue lo que le pareció más llamativo. En este podían verse una muchas pinturas, más de las que podía contar. La mayoría eran de ángeles, querubines que volaban desnudos o en pañales sobre nubes o que atendían a miembros de la realeza. Lo que la costurera no sabía era que el mural en el techo había sido hecho por los artistas más importantes de su época y que este continuaba adquiriendo nuevas adquisiciones con el paso del tiempo. Minnie ignoraba que para un artista era el máximo honor poder imprimir su marca en las instalaciones del castillo.Tan concentrada estaba en las pinturas que estuvo cerca de tropezar. Para su buena fortuna, nadie notó su pequeño desliz.  
Minnie no pudo evitar retroceder cuando vio el salón. Había escuchado hablar del castillo, conversaciones sobre amigos, parientes, vecinos que trabajaban allí o conocían a alguien que lo hacía, pero dudaba que algunas de esas palabras le hicieran justicia a lo que veía. Todo era tan ostentoso y deslumbrante que le provocaba un sentimiento de inferioridad que apenas podía soportar.  
En el salón había una mesa de gran tamaño, con varias sillas a su alrededor. Minnie contó más de treinta antes de perder la cuenta. Un mantel con varias joyas incrustadas y ninguna costura a la vista. También había mucha comida, de todo tipo. Platos de porcelana extendidos a lo largo de la mesa y rodeados por una cantidad de cubiertos que a Minnie le pareció absurda.  
—¿Le pasa algo, señorita Charlotte? —le preguntó Brigitta. Su rostro no denotaba desconfianza, pero sí preocupación.  
—Estoy aburrida —a Minnie no le gustaba mentir, de hecho lo odiaba, pero el miedo que le provocaba ser descubierta era mayor.  
—Si dependiera de mí le permitiría salir, pero ya sabes lo que dice el rey.  
—Es tan injusto —Minnie tenía la sospecha de que eso sería lo que la princesa diría.   
Brigitta no dijo nada y lo tomó como una buena señal. En el fondo sabía que no había sido del todo convincente. Ambas llegaron al salón y Minnie se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie, pero la mesa estaba servida. Había toda clase de platillos, todos ellos elaborados y acompañados de una cantidad casi infinita de cubiertos, cucharas y tenedores. A Minnie le pareció extraño que no desprendieran ningún tipo de olor.  
—Comencemos con las clases de etiqueta. Quiero que me muestres cómo te comportarás en la cena con la familia real de Mousecovia.  
Minnie tomó asiento y se preparó para comer cuando fue detenida por Brigitta.  
—No se ha puesto la servilleta.  
Minnie asintió avergonzada y se apresuró en ponerse la servilleta. La mirada de Brigitta le hizo saber que nuevamente se estaba equivocando. No era severa, pero sí indicaba que no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien.   
—Despacio. Como princesa deberás mantener la compostura en todo momento.   
—Lo siento.  
Minnie supo que había cometido un error al disculparse. Brigitta se veía sorprendida y un tanto confundida. Eso le pareció extraño. Lo poco que había interactuado con Charlotte le había mostrado que la princesa no era alguien que disfrutara abusando de su poder o menospreciando a los demás.   
—¿Por qué debo tomar estas lecciones? —pretendió quejarse —. Sería más divertido si saliéramos al pueblo.  
—Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces —Minnie no sabía si había cansancio o compasión en la voz de Brigitta. Prefería no averiguarlo —, sus padres dicen que le falta mucho por aprender y que el pueblo es peligroso.  
—Nunca me dejan hacer nada.  
Minnie pensaba que los reyes no estaban tan equivocados. Tiempo atrás había sido víctima de un asalto y en varias ocasiones sufrió de acoso. Además estaban los piratas, todos sabían que ellos comercializaban a unos pocos kilómetros, cerca del muelle. Regresar a casa le causaba terror pese a tener la sospecha de que no la asaltaban por ser del pueblo y porque no era un secreto que no tenía mucho dinero. Ninguno de los trabajadores de la fábrica lo tenía.   
—Hablaré con sus padres —le dijo Brigitta con gentileza. Minnie pensó que hablaba de forma maternal —. Solo prometeme que atenderás todas tus lecciones.   
Minnie asintió enérgicamente. No pudo cumplir pese pese a lo mucho que lo intentó. Se equivocó cada vez que intentaba tomar un tenedor y no lo hizo mejor con las cucharas. Estuvo a punto de comer la comida de plástico que solían usar para esas clases y se hubiera manchado si las copas no hubieran estado vacías.   
—¿Por qué no usamos comida real? —preguntó Minnie y su curiosidad era auténtica. No creía que en lo castillo se preocuparan por el dinero.  
—No se usa comida desde que su bisabuela, la reina Justine arruinó el quinto vestido en una semana y que se quejara por problemas de peso.  
Esa respuesta bastó para Minnie. La costurera se dijo que tenía mucho sentido tomando en cuenta de que se trataban de lecciones y del tiempo que se dedicaba a estas. Llevaban más de una hora y no creía que las otras clases duraran menos.  
—Ánimo —le dijo Brigitta —, estoy segura de que lo harás mejor si te esfuerzas y pones atención a las clases.  
No lo hizo mejor en sus lecciones de cívica. Brigitta le preguntaba por leyes de las que nunca antes había oído hablar o por sitios que nunca antes había visitado. Le habló sobre los tratados y alianzas que se habían concretado en los últimos años y no pudo dejar de pensar que era demasiada información para procesar.  
Solo hicieron una pausa para el almuerzo. Minnie no pudo comer todo lo que había en la mesa. Nadie se lo prohibió y la cantidad no era un problema. Su estómago estaba tan acostumbrado a comer poco que no pudo resistir un cambio tan grande.  
—Señorita Charlotte —le dijo Brigitta cuando las clases terminaron —, he notado que...  
Minnie nunca supo que era lo que Brigitta deseaba decirle. Había callado de pronto en unto vio pasar a la guardia real y no dudo en salir corriendo hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba el capitán. Minnie no sabía que le sorprendía más, si la velocidad con la que se movió o la forma en que abrazó a Scrooge McDuck. Era obvio que estaba enamorada de él.   
—¿Qué haces por aquí, Scroogey?  
—El rey nos ha llamado —pese a que la voz de Scrooge denotaba fastidio, no hizo nada para separar a la tutora de la princesa.   
—Te veo después —le dijo Brigitta sin dejar de sonreír.   
El resto del día fue más tranquilo para Minnie. Tomó una novela romántica de la biblioteca y se sentó en uno de los jardines. Al poco rato se quedó dormida. La costurera no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se tomó un descanso, pero apostaba que habían pasado años.  
Cuando despertó lo primero que notó fue que estaba anocheciendo. En el cielo había varios tonos de naranja que delataban el tiempo que había dormido y la ausencia de la verdadera princesa. Esto último la hizo preocuparse. Temía que Charlotte hubiera regresado y que el engaño se hubiera descubierto, pero también que no pudiera regresar y esto último era lo que más le aterraba. Nunca se perdonaría si la princesa resultaba herida.  
Charlotte regresó poco antes de la cena. No se veía lastimada, pero sí parecía que algo le había pasado. Su expresión soñadora indicaba que había sido víctima del amor. La hizo pasar de inmediato, no porque quisiera saber lo que pasó sino por la preocupación que le provocaba el quede se supiera la verdad.  
—Estaremos en mi habitación —intentó justificarse Minnie en cuanto vio a Scrooge McDuck.  
—Adelante, princesa.  
Minnie y Charlotte se apresuraron en llegar al dormitorio de la princesa. La primera temía hacer algo que la delatara y la segunda no podía aguantar los deseos de hablar acerca de lo que había hecho ese día. Tantos eran sus deseos que apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
—Comenzaré a trabajar en las pijamas de inmediato.   
—Conocí a un chico —le dijo Charlotte entre risas —, y creo que estoy enamorada.  
—Es maravilloso —respondió Minnie y sus palabras eran sinceras.  
En el fondo Minnie era una romántica empedernida. Escuchar que la princesa se había enamorado la había alegrado. Ella deseaba que pudiera encontrar la felicidad e incluso estaba dispuesta a ayudarla si deseaba escaparse para volver a ver a su ser amado.  
—Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la plaza, quería ver a toda la gente y mezclarme entre ellos. No fue una buena idea —Charlotte no dejó de sonreír —, terminé golpeada y perdida, pero fue divertido, por una vez la gente no hacía reverencias exageradas, al contrario, actuaban como si yo no existiera. Después de unos minutos logré llegar al centro del parque, creo que era el parque porque vi la estatua de mi padre que aparece en mis libros de historia ¿quién diría que los libros pueden ser útiles? Yo nunca me lo imaginé. También noté que había mucha gente y fue cuando lo conocí. El jefe del banco estaba muy orgulloso por la nueva bóveda del banco e incluso dijo que era impenetrable, pero cuando la abrió había un pirata acostado al lado del oro ¿puede imaginarlo?  
Minnie se sintió aterrada al escuchar eso. Charlotte estaba de vuelta, pero había visto a un pirata y ella sabía lo peligrosos que eran esos criminales. Las recompensas que se ponían por ellos eran elevadas, superiores a todo el dinero que ella poseía y esto se debía a la magnitud de sus crimenes. Quería luchar en nombre del amor, pero odiaría que Charlotte resultara herida o algo peor.  
—Estaba dormido, pero no tardó en despertarse —Charlotte continuó hablando —, me acerqué para verlo mejor y era guapísimo, el pato más bello que he visto en mi vida y, aunque no lo creas he conocido a muchos príncipes, mis padres suelen presentarmelos con la esperanza de que formalice —la princesa hizo una mueca de desagrado —. Ninguno me gustó, pero ese pirata es diferente, guapo y muy interesante. Los guardas lo tenían rodeado y le apuntaban con sus armas, pero mi pirata no se asustó, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, parecía mareado, pero yo sé que solo era un truco. Silbó y un carro se le llevó junto a la bóveda ¿sabes lo que es un carro? Yo sí, pero era la primera vez que veía uno, intenté seguirlo, pero lo perdí de vista, era demasiado rápido. Seguí el rastro de monedas, fue difícil porque mucha gente quería esas monedas, pero el amor guió mis pasos y llegué hasta el muelle ¿A qué no adivinas qué paso?   
Minnie tenía una sospecha, pero esperaba estar equivocada. Sabía que Charlotte estaba a salvo, podía verla frente a ella y no tenía ningún rasguño, pero no podía evitar sentirse como la cómplice de un crimen. La princesa aseguraba estar enamorada de un pirata y estaba segura de que nada bueno saldría de ello.  
—Era el galeón de Mágica de Spell —Charlotte no esperó a que Minnie respondiera y continuó hablando. La costurera se sintió horrorizada al escuchar esas palabras. Mágica de Spell era conocida por ser la pirata más peligrosa, tanto que solo mencionar su nombre provocaba terror —, yo no podía creerlo, pensé que me mojaría encima. Ver su barco en el periódico es una cosa, pero verlo de frente es totalmente diferente, muy grande, con varios botes colgando de los lados, vi varios cañones y a muchos piratas, pero solo uno llamó mi atención, el pirata más hermoso de todos. Estaba liderando a un grupo de piratas que subían la bóveda al barco. No he podido dejar de pensar en él desde entonces. Es el destino, estoy segura de eso. Se escribirán historias sobre nosotros, seremos como Romeo y Julieta, pero sin el final trágico.


	4. Consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte cumple con su palabra y Minnie encuentra ayuda en los lugares menos imaginados.

Capítulo 4: Consecuencias 

Minnie no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando leyó la carta que su hijo le había enviado. Ella sabía que el profesor Ludwig tomaría a su hijo como aprendiz, Charlotte se lo había prometido, pero no era eso lo que mayor felicidad le provocaba, sino la alegría con la que su pequeño ratoncito le contaba lo ocurrido.  
Se apresuró en escribirle una respuesta a su hijo. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo controlar el temblor de su mano y necesitó varias horas para poder escribir unas pocas líneas. "En dos días veré a mi ratoncito", pensó con ilusión, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había un problema en el que ni siquiera había pensado.   
Se levantó más temprano de lo normal y apenas desayunó, pues quería ser la primera en llegar al trabajo. No tomó ningún descanso, ni siquiera para almorzar. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en terminar la ropa que le habían encargado y esperar a que le dieran al menos un día libre. Su mayor deseo era acompañar a su hijo en un momento tan importante e incluso estaba considerando renunciar.  
—Puedes tomarte el día libre —le dijo Madame Glamour, pero la felicidad le duró poco a Minnie —, pero se te descontará del salario y solo podrás tomarlo cuando termines todo el trabajo de la semana. Estaré revisando tus resultados y si no son perfectos podrás olvidarte de tu dedcanso.  
—No se preocupe, no la decepcionaré, se lo prometo. Gracias, muchísimas gracias.   
—Solo regresa a trabajar, no hagas que me arrepienta.  
—Madame Glamour me contó del acuerdo que tienen ¿Terminaste los vestidos que encargó Lady Tremaine? —le preguntó Kate de mala gana.  
—¿Cuáles vestidos?   
Minnie sabía que debía coser dos vestidos para Madame de Versalles, una falda y una blusa para la duquesa Turquesa, un pijama para la princesa Charlotte, dos túnicas para el conde Olaf, una docena de calcetines para el hijo del vicecanciller Órtiz, ropa interior para el doctor Javier y el hijo del chambelán George, un vestido para Madame Bouvary, ropa interior, un vestido y dos faldas para Lady Candy, pero no sabía nada de ningún pedido para Lady Tremaine. Revisó sus apuntes, tenia los patrones de la ropa que debía diseñar y para quienes eran esos diseños, pero no había nada sobre Lady Tremaine.  
—Estos —Kate dejó caer un folder con los patrones de los vestidos que Madame Glamour había diseñado para Lady Tremaine —. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?  
—Es la primera vez que me habla de esos vestidos.  
—No me contradiga —le regañó Kate, se notaba molesta —. ¿Sabe cuál es su problema? No sabe escuchar. Ayer te dije que Lady Tremaine necesitaba vestidos para ella y para sus hijas, pero ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Y lo peor de todo es que eres una respondona. Cuándo uno trabaja debe obedecer sin cuestionar. Yo nunca cuestionó nada y eso que soy la segunda a cargo en el taller.  
—Pero aquí tengo todos mis pendientes para la semana y no hay nada sobre...  
—Ya me tienes harta, siempre estás cuestionando todas mis órdenes y desafiando mi autoridad ¿quieres tu día libre? Deja de quejarte y comience a trabajar.  
Minnie no recordaba haber desafiado a Kate en ningún momento. Ella solía obedecer sus órdenes en todo momento y, lo más parecido que había hecho a las acusaciones de Kate, era cuando intervino para defender a Tracey. Pero aún así bajó la cabeza molesta. Ella estaba segura de que era la primera vez que le hablaba de esos vestidos, pero prefería no discutir. Kate no sabía escuchar y ella no quería problemas, especialmente cuando necesitaba tanto de un día libre.  
—Comenzaré a trabajar de inmediato en esos vestidos.   
—Más te vale tenerlos antes de la tarde. Lady Tremaine es una de nuestras clientes más importantes, Madame Glamour te colgaría de los talones —Kate se volteó, Minnie creyó que se iría hasta que la vio voltearse —. Aunque pensándolo bien es algo que me gustaría ver —la sonrisa de Kate era maliciosa.  
Minnie sintió un escalofrío. No era la primera vez que Kate la trataba de ese modo.  
—Ludwig dijo que soy uno de los niños más inteligentes que ha conocido. Kate se marchó y Minnie volvió a su trabajo. Quería mantenerse positiva, pero sentía que no podría completar su cuota. No quería llorar, pero cada vez era más difícil contener las lágrimas.   
—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó Tracey.  
Minnie se sobresaltó, no la había visto llegar. Se apresuró en limpiar sus lágrimas, no quería causarle problemas a su compañera.  
—Descuida, no es nada —respondió de una forma para nada convincente.   
—¿A qué plan llegaste con Madame Glamour? —preguntó Tracey, no había malicia en su voz, solo auténtica preocupación.   
—Mi hijo viene de visita y quiero acompañarlo antes de que ingrese a su nueva escuela. Madame Glamour me dijo que podía tomarme el día libre si terminaba todo el trabajo de la semana.   
—Puedo ayudarte con tu cuota —insistió Tracey —, y no te preocupes por mí, solo tengo un vestido pendiente porespecto hoy. Lo que está haciendo Kate contigo es injusto y nada me cuesta ayudarte.  
Minnie dudó por unos momentos. Un vistazo al espacio de Tracey bastó para confirmar que ella no tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Ella también sospechaba que Kate tenía algo en su contra y no lo decía solo por el asunto de Lady Tremaine. Últimamente tenía muchos encargos que terminar, más de los trabajos que sus compañeras tenían pendientes.   
—Yo también puedo ayudarte.  
—Gracias, Elena.   
—Y yo igual. Tú ayudaste a Tracey, ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarte.  
Minnie creyó que se desmayaría al finalizar el día y sus compañeras no estaban mucho mejor, pero todas coincidían en ue el esfuerzo lo valía. Terminaron todas las prendas que Madame Glamour le habían pedido y ella no tuvo más opción que cumplir su parte del trato.  
—Gracias —les dijo Minnie —, de verdad gracias. No sé si podré terminar de agradecerles por lo que hicieron por mí.   
—Diviértete con tu hijo, eso será suficiente.   
Minnie no durmió en toda la noche. No hubiera podido hacerlo incluso si hubiera querido. Estuvo ocupada cocinando los platillos favoritos de su pequeño y pensando en el reencuentro. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que lo abrazó y las cartas no bastaban para llenar ese vacío.   
Lo primero que hizo al ver a Mike fue abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Mike se quejó por tan afectuosa muestra de afecto, pero lo hizo de manera tan débil que era difícil creer que estuviera hablando en serio.  
—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Mi niño, el inventor.  
—¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo? —preguntó el niño con ilusión —. Ya no tengo que ir a esa escuela y podré pasar más tiempo contigo.  
Minnie acarició la cabeza de su hijo, conmovida por esas palabras. Enviarlo a un internado había sido una decisión difícil, pero ella se preocupaba por su futuro y sabía que la educación que recibiría en ese lugar sería mejor a a que ella podría darle en su casa y eso la animaba un poco. De lo único que se lamentaba era de que sus largas jornadas laborales no le permitiera verlo tanto como quisiera.  
—Lo malo es que solo son dos días.   
—No te preocupes, mi niño, los haremos valer.  
Minnie pasó el resto del día escuchando a su hijo hablar del internado. Ya había leído esas historias en sus cartas, pero le parecía mucho mejor escucharlas del pequeño ratoncito. El niño no dejaba de hablar sobre los libros que leyó y los experimentos que hizo. Una parte de Minnie se lamentaba que hubiera aprendido a leer tan pequeño. Con ella trabajando, los libros se habían convertido en su única compañía.   
Minnie llevó a su hijo al palacio poco antes de que anocheciera. El equipaje no fue un problema y no porque tuviera poco equipaje. La princesa Charlotte le había encomendado a uno de sus caballeros de confianza que la ayudara con dicha tarea.   
—Mi sobrino también es aprendiz de Lugwid —le dijo el caballero mientras que se dirigían al castillo —, él se llama Gilbert, podrían convertirse en buenos amigos.  
—¿Le gusta la ciencia? —preguntó Mike inseguro —, porque sino, no podremos ser amigos.  
—¡Mike! —le regañó Minnie, sabía que su hijo no lo hacía por maldad y que había tenido problemas en el internado porque los otros niños no lo entendían, pero también quería que aprendiera a no tener más cuidado con lo que decía.   
—Muchísimo —Goofy se río al escuchar esas palabras —, aunque Max y yo no siempre le entendemos. Max es mi hijo, estudiarán en la escuela del castillo.  
—Espero que se lleven bien.  
Las palabras de Minnie eran sinceras. Amaba a Mike, pero a veces deseaba que fuera un poco más sociable. Los profesores de su hijo solían decirle que su niño era demasiado callado y que debía hacer algo cuanto antes si no quería que se convirtiera en un criminal o, peor aún, un rebelde, palabras textuales.  
—También hay otros niños, Huey, Dewey, Louie y Webby —continuó hablando Goofy —. Estoy seguro de que estaran felices de conocerte.  
Minnie se despidió de Mike en el que sería el dormitorio de su hijo. Planeaba irse a la casa y descansar durante lo que quedaba del día, pero fue detenida por Scrooge McDuck. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que había sido descubierta y que sería castigada por ello. Quiso huir, pero el temor que sentía era demasiado grande y todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en obedecer al encargado de la guardia real.


	5. Travesía en el mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie debe afrontar una dura prueba y el inicio de su travesía en el mar.

Capítulo 5: Travesía en el mar

—¿Te han dicho que te pareces a la princesa Charlotte?  
Minnie negó enérgicamente, estaba convencida de que el capitán de la Guardia Real había descubierto su secreto, pero prefería negarlo aun cuando pensaba que era inútil hacerlo. Ella no sabía de leyes, pero sabía lo severos que podían llegar a ser. Había escuchado rumores sobre un oscuro calabozo en la parte más profunda del castillo e incluso estado en la última ejecución de un pirata, algo que no había hecho por gusto.  
—¿Estás segura?   
Minnie volvió a asentir. No le gustaba el rumbo que llevaba esa conversación, pero no podía sentir sus piernas por lo que escapar no era una opción. Scrooge McDuck era un hombre mayor, pero no había conseguido su puesto únicamente por ser el heredero de los McDuck. Su valor y fuerza le habían dado fama dentro y fuera del reino.  
—¿Estás ocultando algo?  
Minnie asintió y de inmediato se arrepintió de su respuesta.   
—Yo no —intentó excusarse, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.  
—Seré directo —la interrumpió Scrooge McDuck quien no parecía estar interesado en lo que decía —, la princesa Charlotte deberá visitar al príncipe Mickey, del reino Disney y no está en condiciones para hacerlo por lo que tú deberás ir en su lugar.  
—¿Tengo opción?   
—Puedes aceptar y pretenderé que no sería la primera vez que reemplazas a la princesa.  
Minnie creyó que se desmayaría al escuchar esas palabras. Scrooge McDuck lo sabía y probablemente hubiera estado jugando con ella desde que la llamó por primera vez.  
—¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por usurpar el trono? —Scrooge no esperó a que Minnie respondiera —. La ejecución, pero descuida, tenemos un nuevo método, algo que se llama la guillotina. No sé que sea, pero suena francés y tú, podrías ser la afortunada en estrenarla ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas reemplazar a la princesa Charlotte durante su encuentro con el príncipe Mickey?   
Minnie asintió débilmente, convencida de que no tenía opción. El recuerdo de la ejecución que había presenciado llegó a su mente. Ver a ese pirata retorcerse en el aire, incapaz de respirar había sido aterrador y la causa de sus pesadillas durante varios días. Pensar que algo así pudiera pasarle y que su hijo quedara desprotegido la horrorizaba.  
—Podrá regresar a su trabajo en cuanto todo termine, se le dijo a Madame Glamour que sus servicios son requeridos en el palacio y partirá mañana. Deberá quedarse en el castillo, creo que no hace falta explicar porqué.  
Minnie no pudo dormir esa noche. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasarle a ella o a su hijo si es que Scrooge McDuck cambiaba de opinión. La posibilidad de ser descubierta también le aterraba, dudaba que pudiera evitar la ejecución si llegara a pasar.  
Escuchar su puerta ser golpeada casi le provoca un infarto, ver a Brigitta no la hizo sentirse mejor.  
—Te pareces mucho a la princesa —le dijo a modo de saludo —. Descuida, no planeo lastimarte. Scroogey me contó todo y quiere que te prepare para el viaje.  
Minnie no se sentía más tranquila. Sabía que Brigitta estaba enamorada de Scrooge, era muy transparente y temía que pudiera notificarle de cualquier error o que desistieran del plan. Esto último no le parecía tan malo de no ser por la posibilidad de que fuera ejecutada.  
—¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Minnie.  
—Soy Brigitta, encantada de conocerla.  
—Igualmente.   
—Scrooge confía en mí así que no puedo decepcionarlo —comentó Brigitta con ilusión —, dijo que mi tarea es de gran importancia ¿será que finalmente aceptará mis sentimientos por él? Charlotte dice que debería probar con los celos, pero no estoy segura ¿qué opinas?  
—Podrías decirle cómo te sientes. Los hombres pueden ser muy distraídos.  
—Ya lo he hecho —Brigitta se mostró desanimada —, he hecho de todo para acercarme a él, la última vez que lo invité a salir me dijo que era alérgico al cabello rubio.   
—Entonces deberías darle un tiempo, mostrarle que no siempre estarás accesible, si él te quiere dará el primer paso.   
—¿Y si no lo hace?  
Minnie se demoró en responder.  
—Entonces quizás lo mejor será olvidarlo.  
Brigitta suspiró.   
—Temía que dijeras eso. No eras la primera que me lo sugiere, es solo que es tan difícil, lo amo tanto que duele y no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ni siquiera un instante. Daría todo para que me amara siquiera un poquito.   
—Sé que el desamor duele, pero descuida, un corazón roto puede sanar.  
—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?  
Minnie pensó en el padre de Mike.  
—Yo amaba al padre de mi hijo y creí que él también me amaba, pero un día se fue y me dejó sola. Supongo que se asustó, ambos éramos muy jóvenes, no lo sé y no lo culpo. Con el tiempo aprendí a personar y a enfocarme en lo que realmente vale la pena.  
—No me imagino mi vida sin Scrooge —comentó Brigitta, su voz denotaba tristeza —, él es el sol que ilumina mi vida, el primer pensamiento que tengo al despertar, el más recurrente de mis sueños y el último pensamiento que tengo antes de dormir.  
Minnie acarició el cabello de Brigitta, no creyó que fuera apropiado decir algo más. Ella se veía tan vulnerable y lo último que necesitaba eran falsas ilusiones o que, por lo contrario, le hicieran sentir que su amor nunca sería correspondido. "El tiempo lo dirá", pensó Minnie.  
—Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado de mí —comentó Brigitta de pronto y se veía sobresaltada —. Tenemos poco tiempo así que trataré de enseñarte lo más importante. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.  
Minnie obedeció. Puso en práctica lo que había aprendido cuando reemplazó a Charlotte. En cuanto terminó buscó la mirada de Brigitta y no supo cómo interpretarla, se veía pensativa.  
—No está mal —le dijo —, cometiste varios errores pequeños, pero tienes elegancia y creo que unas lecciones serán suficientes para que domines el protocolo. También tendremos que pulir tus pasos de baile, pero eso lo haremos en el barco.  
—¿Baile?  
—El baile es muy importante si queremos que la princesa Charlotte cause una buena impresión en el príncipe Mickey.  
Minnie no sabía qué era lo que más le preocupaba, la posibilidad de que ese viaje fuera para arreglar un compromiso entre la princesa Charlotte y el príncipe Mickey o la certeza de que todo lo que hiciera estaría siendo observado. Ella recordaba la forma en que Charlotte había hablado del pirata que conoció, sus sueños e ilusiones, hablaba como una mujer enamorada y una mujer enamorada no podía ser obligada a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba.  
Pensar en la princesa la hizo considerar que ese era el motivo por el que no quería viajar y tuvo una idea. Hablaría con el príncipe Mickey y le explicaría la situación. "Puede que él también tenga el mismo problema", pensó Minnie de manera optimista.  
Minnie hizo grandes esfuerzos para memorizar el uso de cada cubierto y para mantener la compustura. Normalmente no solía fijarse en esos aspectos ya que no tenía tantos cubiertos y su tiempo para comer era bastante limitado. No obstante aprendió en poco tiempo todo lo que podría necesitar en un banquete real.  
—Primer punto cubierto —comentó Brigitta orgullosa —, ahora practiquemos la forma de caminar, la vestimenta puede ser algo incómoda y debes mantener la compustura en todo momento.   
Minnie no tuvo problemas con la vestimenta, no era la primera vez que la usaba por lo que esa lección terminó en poco tiempo. Las clases de historia fueron más complicadas, pero pudo lidiar con ellas. Tuvo que leer varios libros y memorizar muchos aspectos sobre el reino en el que vivía y el reino del príncipe Mickey.  
—Podrás seguir estudiando en el barco —le dijo Brigitta —, saber comportarse no es suficiente, debes actuar como la princesa Charlotte, convencer a todos de que eres ella. Primera pregunta ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de la princesa?  
—¿Ciruelas en almíbar?   
—Ella es alérgica a las ciruelas, su postre favorito es el pastel de chocolate. Segunda pregunta ¿rosa o violeta?  
—Rosa —Minnie recordó que Charlotte solía vestir con ese color.  
—Correcto ¿Cuál es su mayor sueño?  
—Salir del castillo y explorar el pueblo.   
—¿Qué es lo que más le gusta?  
Minnie calló. Estaba segura de que la respuesta era el nombre del pirata que había visto durante su escapada al pueblo, pero no creía que fuera la respuesta correcta. Nadie debía saber de su salida y ciertamente no era nada bueno el que estuviera enamorada de un pirata, especialmente si este pertenecía a la tripulación de Magica de Spell.  
—¿Comprar ropa? —preguntó insegura.  
Brigitta continuó haciéndole preguntas por un largo rato e incluso hablándole de Charlotte y su familia. Minnie escuchaba atentamente, tratando de memorizar todos los detalles. Si bien era cierto que solo Scrooge había descubierto el engaño también lo era que estaría más "vigilada" y que sus movimientos serían observados.  
—Es una pena que no podamos trabajar en tu confianza, Minnie, eres una joven maravillosa, pero no basta con serlo, tienes que creerlo.  
Minnie bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No creía que hubiera nada de maravilloso en ella, aparte de su hijo Mike. Incluso si Madame Glamour la había tomado como aprendiz, sentía que no había nada en ella que destacara.  
La conversación fue interrumpida por Scrooge McDuck, quien la llevó al puerto. Su travesía por el mar estaba por empezar.


	6. El toque de Midas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie tiene un mal presentimiento y no tiene muchas opciones.

Capítulo 6: El Toque de Midas  
Minnie tuvo un mal presentimiento desde el principio. Pese a que había hablado muy poco con Brigitta, tenía el presentimiento de que ella no se comportaba como solía hacerlo, incluso tenía la sospecha de que estaba al lado de alguien más. Quiso decirse que estaba siendo paranoica y que era la presencia del capitán de la guardia real lo que tanto le afectaba.   
No tardaría en descubrir que sus temores no eran infundados.  
La ausencia de Goofy fue algo que le generó sentimientos contradictorios. Le agradaba el caballero por lo que le hubiera gustado verlo, pero ese también era el motivo por el que lo prefería lejos, temía que de descubrirla el plan se viera comprometido y sospechaba que ese era el motivo por el que Scrooge no lo había incluido en esa misión.   
Brigitta no intentó acercarse a ella para retomar sus lecciones pese se que había dicho que lo haría y sabía que no era porque estuviera ocupada. Brigitta estaba acostada en una hamaca, con una bebida en una mano, probablemente un cocktail, y un libro en la otra, Minnie estaba segura de que era una novela romántica. Brigitta estaba dormida y Minnie se sintió culpable, pensando en que no había dormido por ayudarla.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Scrooge McDuck, su voz era autoritaria.  
—Buscaba a Brigitta —respondió con algo de duda. La forma en que Scrooge hablaba le recordaba a Kate y a madame Glamour cada vez que estaban enojadas o que alguna cometía un error, por más insignificante que fuera.  
—Ella está descansando, ve a estudiar por tu propia cuenta.  
Scrooge McDuck la llevó hasta el que sería su dormitorio durante su travesía en el mar. Era grande, más grande que su casa, con una cama de tamaño matrimonial y muchos cojines que eran del mismo color que las sábanas, rosa, también habían muchos peluches, todos ellos con forma de ratón, algunos incluso usaban una corona. Había tres armarios y una biblioteca, todos ellos de considerable tamaño.  
Minnie pensó en Mike y en lo feliz que estaría si pudiera acompañarla. Él amaba leer, en especial todo lo que tuviera relación con la ciencia, ser un investigador era su más grande sueño y el que había conservado por más tiempo.  
—En esa biblioteca encontrarás todo lo que necesitas aprender. Enfocate principalmente en el reino de Calisota, pero no descuides al reino de Disney, recuerda que debes impresionar al príncipe Mickey. Yo estaré afuera, pero vendré a verte ocasionalmente.   
Esto último no le molestaba realmente. El capitán de la guardia real le aterraba así que estaba feliz de mantenerse lejos de él. Durante horas se dedicó a estudiar. Leyó sobre leyes, estas eran severas con el crimen, pero Minnie sospechaba que solo lo era con el que afectaba afectaba las clases altas. Ella vivía en una zona donde la delincuencia era alta y sin embargo, no había guardas o alguien que intentara cambiar en ello.  
Después de unas horas decidió descansar. Estaba revisando su baúl cuando encontró algo bastante inusual, un cuaderno bastante desgastado sin nombre del que colgaba una pequeña lupa. Quiso ver a través de la lupa, pero solo obtuvo resultados cuando la enfocó en el cuaderno, revelando de ese modo su verdadera naturaleza.  
Era un diario.  
Minnie quiso ocultarlo de inmediato, sintiendo que estaba violando la privacidad de quien lo había escrito, pero la llegada de Scrooge provocó que se asustara. El diario estaba escrito a nombre de Hortense McDuck y temía que si la descubrían con este se le acusara de espionaje. Se había hecho pasar por la princesa Charlotte por lo que sabía que su reputación no era precisamente la mejor.  
Lo ocultó en su vestido antes de abrir. Al lado de Scrooge estaba Brigitta, su sombrero cubría su rostro por lo que no podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente.  
—Recuerde comportarse en todo momento, está alianza es de gran importancia para...  
Scrooge no pudo terminar de hablar, cayó al suelo y un charco de sangre a su alrededor hicieron que Minnie sospechara lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
—Normalmente prefiero las espadas, pero debo admitir que un revolver no está tan mal.  
"Brigitta" se retiró el sombre con la mano que no usaba para sostener el arma, revelando el rostro de un pato al que nunca antes había visto. Retrocedió de inmediato, consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba.  
—Disculpe mis modales, princesa Charlotte, mi nombre es Donald y he venido por usted.  
Minnie retrocedió una vez más, la pared detuvo su escape. Donald le había disparado a Scrooge y no creía que fuera sensato seguirlo. Intentó esconderse, fallando estrepitosamente.   
—Creo que no me he explicado bien, no es una invitación. Tengo instrucciones de impedir su encuentro con el príncipe Mickey, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.  
Minnie le dedicó una mirada a Scrooge. Él la había chantajeado para que participara en ese viaje, pero no por ello le deseaba la muerte.  
—Está vivo —le dijo Donald con una voz que, aunque amable, no logró tranquilizar a la costurera —, ven conmigo y no tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo.  
Donald no le dio tiempo de obedecer. Golpeó a Minnie en el cuello y la cargó al estilo nupcial, llevándola hasta el barco de su capitana "El Toque de Midas".  
Si Minnie hubiera estado despierta habría notado que no había nadie cerca y si hubiera podido bajar al sótano también habría notado que todo el personal se encontraba atado. Pero no fue así y cuando despertó solo fue consciente de un único hecho, estaba encerrada en uno de los camarotes del Toque de Midas y Magica de Spell se encontraba frente a ella.  
—Bienvenida a bordo, princesa —le dijo con tono burlón —, descuide, no tenemos órdenes de matarla y no le haremos daño... siempre que no nos dé motivos para hacerlo.


	7. Prisionera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes, Minnie no tuvo precisamente una buena.

Capítulo 7: Prisionera   
Minnie estaba asustada, pero no se permitió exteriorizar ninguna de esas emociones. Mantuvo su frente en alto, procurando no mostrarse débil. Magica de Spell le había dicho que no la lastimaría y no le creía. Su actitud le recordaba a Madame Glamour y al encargado de la fábrica en la que trabajaba, nunca la agredieron físicamente, pero siempre encontraban motivos para castigarla.  
Callar le parecía lo más sensato.  
—Descuida, princesita —le dijo Magica, su voz denotaba burla —, tenemos órdenes de mantenerla con vida, pero no nos dijeron que no podíamos castigarla, así que será mejor que no intente nada extraño.  
Minnie no respondió, era incapaz de hacerlo. El nombre de Magica de Spell no le era desconocido. Todos en el reino sabían quién era ella. La recompensa que se ofrecía por ella era la más alta y sus antecedentes la hacían de temer. Numerosos pueblos habían sucumbido ante su ira y todos aquellos que intentaron detenerla habían sido víctimas de un terrible destino. Algunos rumores aseguraban que gran parte de su poder era por el segundo al mando, un pirata temible y tan malvado como ella, pero del que no se sabía demasiado.   
Pensó en Scrooge McDuck y temió por él. La última vez que lo había visto yacía sobre un charco de su propia sangre y le aterraba pensar que pudiera estar muerto. El pirata que la había secuestrado le había dicho que estaba con vida, pero era poco probable que siguiera estandolo por mucho tiempo, en especial si no recibía atención médica.   
—No pienses que soy la mala de la historia, le he advertido a la Marina así que en este momento deben estar rescatando a los perdedores de esa tripulación. Tú podrás volver pronto, si no nos das problemas —Magica señaló un pequeño librero al fondo de su habitación —, para que su estadía no sea tan larga. Que no se diga que Magica de Spell es una mala anfitriona.   
Minnie no lograba sentirse tranquila, pese a que sabía que Magica de Spell estaba tratando de ser amable. No podía creerle ni dejar de pensar que solo estaba jugando con ella y que la vida de los hombres que la escoltaron durante ay travesía en el mar seguía peligrando.  
Magica de Spell se río a carcajadas y dejó el lugar. Minnie la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta.  
Minnie se dirigió a la puerta y por unos instantes, tiempo que le pareció eterno, consideró abrir. El recuerdo de la visita de Magica la detuvo. Ella no le había advertido que saliera de su habitación, pero sí que no dudaría en hacerle daño si lo consideraba necesario. Se dijo que, incluso si la puerta estaba abierta, Magica y el pirata que había atacado a Scrooge seguían afuera y ellos no la dejarían escapar.  
Minnie se dirigió a la ventana, esta estaba cerrada, tal y como esperaba. Podía ver peces y agua, mucha agua. Minnie sabía que estaba en medio del mar, pero no imaginó que llegaría a tener esa clase de paisaje. Eso la hizo sentir desesperanza. Quería salir, pero no sabía qué podría hacer si, en el mejor de los casos lograba salir de "El toque de Midas".  
Respiró profundo en un intento por calmarse. No funcionaba. Golpeó las paredes y solo logró hacerse daño. Minnie observó sus nudillos, no estaba sangrando, pero estos mostraba señales de estar lastimados.   
La puerta se abrió y Minnie pensó que esa era su oportunidad de escapar. Ella no era la princesa Charlotte por lo que quería creer que la dejarían en libertad apenas lo supieran. No tuvo la oportunidad de decir la verdad.  
El pirata que había ido a verla llevaba una bandeja con comida entre sus manos. No era el tipo de comida a la que estaba acostumbrada la princesa, pero en definitiva era mucho más costoso que los platillos que Minnie solía tener en su mesa.   
—Señor, yo...  
Minnie fue interrumpida por el pirata. Este cubrió su boca con su mano y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Utilizó su mano libre para tocarla de una manera en que la hizo sentir enferma. La joven costurera intentó oponerse. Pateó y mordió, pero no logró nada. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de lágrimas. Siguió luchando y pidiendo por ayuda pese a que sus intentos eran inútiles y que su voz era amortiguada por la pesada mano del pirata.  
—Erick, te dije que te limitaras a traerle la cena a la princesa.  
Minnie y el pirata se paralizaron al escuchar esas palabras. Ninguno de los dos había notado el momento en que había entrado el pato.  
—Donald, la princesa intentó escapar.  
Donald no parecía convencido.   
—Vete, yo me encargaré de la princesa.  
—Sí, señor.  
El pirata se alejó corriendo y resultó más que evidente lo aterrado que estaba.  
—Yo —Minnie intentó hablar, estaba aterrada.  
Temía que se le castigara por haber intentado escapar o que le dijeran que había un cambio de órdenes, que la preferían muerta. Eran piratas, mercenarios, esperar piedad por parte de ellos le parecía inútil.   
—No volverá a pasar, princesa. Como le dije a Erick, desde ahora en adelante me encargaré de su seguridad. A partir de ahora esa puerta permanecerá cerrada, Magica y yo seremos los únicos con acceso a la llave y podremos entrar cuando queramos. Entenderá que es por su seguridad. Una princesita como usted es una tentación demasiado grande y algunos no pueden resistirse.  
Minnie no podía creerle era difícil hacerlo cuando poco antes lo había visto atacar al capitán de la guarda real, no quería pensar en la probabilidad de que lo hubiera matado.  
Donald señaló la bandeja con comida.  
—Descuida, no está envenenada. Tenemos instrucciones de devolverte a salvo y lo haremos, pero somos piratas y no olvides que nos regimos con nuestras propias reglas.  
Fue en ese momento que Minnie descartó por completo la idea de decir quién era realmente. Donald y Magica le habían dicho que no le harían daño si no les daba problemas, pero nada le garantizaba que no lastimaran a una humilde costurera. Minnie temía que se enojaran si se enteraban de la verdad y la usaran para enviar un mensaje a la familia real.  
Donald se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en una esquina. No dijo nada y por varios minutos solo estuvo allí, sentado, observándola.   
—¿Qué esperas? Come.  
Minnie no obedeció. Una parte de ella le decía que lo más sensato era obedecer y otra le instaba a rebelarse.  
Donald se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a su lado. Minnie creyó que la golpearía, pero no fue así. Tomó una verdura y la comió.   
—¿Ves? Te dije que no estaba envenenado.   
Minnie siguió negándose a comer. Donald tomó una cuchara y la acercó a su rostro. Aquel gesto era casi amable, incompatible con la imagen que tenía de él. No tuvo más opción que obedecer, o al menos eso era lo que Minnie pensaba.  
Donald no se marchó hasta que Minnie había terminado de comer. Se fue sin decir nada y no regresó hasta el día siguiente, con la bandeja del desayuno.


End file.
